Stories: The Present Problem (Issue One of The Fright Before Christmas)
Written by and Reports are in that there are bombs in every present Santa gives. Chaos ensue as the residents of Echo Creek point fingers at each other while trying to determine who the culprit is. Bonk Choy, Jelo Elducal, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz must work together to find the culprit before the Echo Creek residents go out of hand. Cast *Bonk Choy *Jelo Elducal *Star Butterfly (SvtFoE Wiki page) *Marco Diaz (SvtFoE Wiki page) *Milo Murphy (MML Wiki page Disney Wiki page) *Echo Creek residents **Janna Ordonia (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Jackie Lynn Thomas (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Ferguson O'durguson (SvtFoE Wiki page) **StarFan13 (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Hope Hadley (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Justin Armberg (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Brittney Wong (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Leah (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Becky (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Zeke (SvtFoE Wiki page) **Sabrina Backintosh (SvtFoE Wiki page) **"Weird Al" Yankovic (cameo; Wikipedia page) **Brittney's butler **Unknown villain Story Echo Creek, Los Angeles, California Bonk Choy, Jelo, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz are assigned to Echo Creek to solve the case of the exploding presents. Bonk Choy: Echo Creek...huh? Hey, Jelo. I heard you lived there, along with Marco. Could you lead the way? Jelo: Well, I'd be glad to. We've heard reports that Santa's presents have became bombs. Star: Wait, what? And who's Santa? Marco: Santa is a guy who lives in the North Pole who travels by a flying reindeer-powered sleigh and delivers presents to good boys and girls. Star: Oooh. Jelo: Anyway...what were we supposed to do again? Bonk Choy: *to Star* Wait, you don't know who Santa is? I mean, he's well known to literally 99.9% of Earthlings. *to Jelo* Anyway, we're supposed to find the real culprit among the Echo Creek residents, the one who sabotaged Santa's presents. Marco: 'Sabotaged Santa's presents?! Bonk Choy: I don't know how exactly, but it's true according to the reports. Anyway, are we at Echo Creek already? '''Marco: '''We're already in Echo Creek. Ah, home sweet home. ''An explosion occurs. Bonk Choy: I beg to differ. '''Jelo: '''Quick! ''The gang rush to the house where the explosion happened. '' Bonk Choy: Oh no. It was a present that did it. *points to the wrecked home of Janna Ordonia* '''Janna: ''*hat on fire* Uh, hey guys. '''Marco:' Janna, are you okay? Janna: Yeah...I guess. Bonk Choy: *picks up the yellow present wrapped with red ribbon* Doesn't this look like those presents from the Smurfs series? I bet Jokey Smurf must be here somewhere! Janna: 'Wait, that's not the present I was expecting! '''Marco: '''Well, what present did you want? '''Janna: '''It was some kind of book about the supernatural. Bonk Choy: Whatever it is, let's investigate further before... ''Another explosion occurs. Bonk Choy: ...that happens. '''???: Hey! Did Santa do this to me? Jelo: 'What in the world? ''Jackie Lynn Thomas' house. Once again, the presents have blown up like TNT. '''Jelo: '''Not again. '''Star: '''Hello, anybody here? '''Jackie Lynn: Me! *shows up with ash all over her body* Bonk Choy: Let me guess, the presents. Jackie Lynn: Yes, and I have a feeling, we have a prankster in Echo Creek! I'm going to get to the bottom of this! Bonk Choy: Ho boy. Marco: '''Hey, Jackie. '''Jackie Lynn: '''Oh hey, Marco. '''Jelo: '''Why are you covered in soot, Ms. Thomas? '''Jackie Lynn: '''You wouldn't believe it, but my presents ended up exploding, and my whole house got blown up! '''Jelo: '''Talk about it. My house was blown up by Dr. Creep last Thanksgiving. He wanted some pure water in my backyard fountain because Galaximus got so sick after eating a turkey, and he needed to make a cure. '''Star: '''Okay, we're going off-topic here, Gerald! ''*to Jackie* ''We're thankful you're okay. Hopefully nobody got hurt. '''Jackie Lynn: '''Well, there is one guy who got injured. '''Weird Al: ''*climbs out of the rubble* I'm okay! '''Star:' *pulls out her portable mirror-phone*' '''Uh-oh. Another present incoming....and it's at Ferguson's house! ''The gang rush to Ferguson's house. Jelo grabs the present and throws it out of the window, blowing up a tree and nothing else. Ferguson: '''Hey! What was that for? '''Marco: '''Ferguson, there's something I gotta tell you. '''The presents are actually bombs! Ferguson: '''Wait, what? '''Star: '''You did saw the present exploding after Jelo threw it, right? '''Ferguson: '''Not really. '''Marco: ''*annoyed, points at the blown-up tree* See that? That could've happened to you! '''Jelo: '''Let's move on before– ''Another house explodes. It's StarFan13's. The gang rush into her house. Jelo: 'Once again, we have a victim of presents exploding. Makes me wonder what crazy messes are happening at the North Pole. '''StarFan13: '''Hey, guys! '''Jelo: '''Hey, Star's clingy fan. ''*looks at her laptop screen* ''Oooh! Hey, you're a Starco shipper too? '''StarFan13: '''Well, yeah! I think the two are perfect for each other, and all that junk, yeah. So, lately, I grabbed a present near the fireplace and BOOM! It exploded, and the house was in ruins! Yeah, that's how this happened. '''Jelo: '''Anyway! What did you expect from St. Nick? '''StarFan13: '''I want a Star plush! '''Jelo: '''Just as I expected...wait, nah. I thought you wanted a replica of Star's wand? '''StarFan13: '''And that too! And also, there's Star's dress, a laser puppy that Star made, a pillow shapped like Star, another Star plush, a bunch of those new Star vs. the Forces of Evil comics– '''Jelo: '''Let's get out of here. I'm starting to get bored from listening to StarFan's wants. I mean look, I'm starting to get sleepy–*falls asleep*'' Another house explodes! It's the mansion where Brittney Wong and her family live! The gang gets there, and Jelo rings the doorbell. '''Jelo: '''Hello, anybody in here? '''Brittney: ''*opens the door* Hello, and welcome to my home– ''*spots Star and Marco with the gang* Wait, WHAT?! I'm sorry, but I don't allow complete and utter losers to come in my house. Especially you, *points to Star* ''Star Butterface. ''*slams the door* Star and Jelo, in unison: '''That was rude. '''Jelo: ''*rings the doorbell* Excuse me, we need to talk about something! '''Brittney: '*opens the door* ''Hey, I said no losers allowed! Now please scram. ''*slams the door again* Jelo: *his face turning red from anger* Grrrr! *knocks the door hard* '''LET US IN! LET US IN!' ''A person who seems to be Brittney's butler opens the door. Bonk Choy: Who are you? Butler: I'm the Wong family's butler. What do you need? Brittney: ''*rushes to the gang* HEY! I said no losers! ''*gets her mouth covered by her butler* Butler: '''Shut up, please, Ms. Wong. So, what are you doing here? '''Star: We're here to find out who's the culprit behind the exploding presents. Bonk Choy: Have you received a yellow box with red ribbon? Butler: Well, yes. Bonk Choy: If you see one of them, just assume they are explosives. Take this as an act of precaution. *spots a few Echo Creek residents pointing fingers at one another* Hey, what's going on? It's Jackie Lynn and Hope, arguing against each other. Bonk Choy: Oh great! *faceleafs* More problems. Jackie Lynn: It was YOU! You sabotaged this present! Hope: What? How can you blame me for something I didn't do? Jackie Lynn: That's exactly what a culprit would say! Bonk Choy: Hold your horses, you two! What is this about? Jackie Lynn: Wait, are you a talking vegetable? Bonk Choy: Well, yes. Why are you two arguing? Jackie Lynn: Hope sabotaged my present, after I bumped into her accidentally yesterday when I was skateboarding. Hope: I did not do anything! I forgave her! Marco: 'Hold up, we will do our best to fix any conflict. ''Another house blows up to rubble, and it's Justin's. 'Jelo: '''Not again. We need to be quick. Bonk Choy: You guys go investigate. I'll settle these two before I join you guys again. *to Jackie and Hope* Stop fighting! ''Once the gang arrives there, Brittney and Justin are arguing, with Brittney blaming Justin for the exploding presents and Justin saying he did nothing. Jackie: Admit it, Hope. You are the culprit. You're just trying your luck to hide your crimes. Hope: For the last time, I did not do it! Maybe you're the one, who knows? Bonk Choy gets fed up with calming Jackie and Hope down, and knocks them out. Bonk Choy: Hopefully they won't argue after they wake up. I'll go find the others. *leaves the scene* 'Star: '''Can you please stop fighting? ''Brittney and Justin arguing. Brittney: Face the facts, only a loser will do such a thing! And you are definitely a loser! Justin: I won't stand for it. I know a suspect when I see one, and I'm seeing one...right now. Brittney: Oooh, bold words for a loser like you. Justin: Whatever, I know that you're responsible for this whole mess! Bonk Choy rejoins Jelo, Star and Marco. Bonk Choy: Did I miss anything? *sees Brittney and Justin arguing* Oh great, another argument. '''Star: ''*sigh* I wish everyone didn't argue. '''Marco: '''Me too. ''The gang decide to leave Brittney and Justin, and go stay at the Diaz Residence, which surprisingly 1) is still intact; and 2) never recieved a yellow box with a red ribbon. Bonk Choy: I don't really like saying this, but I'm glad we didn't receive any presents! Star: ''*holding a yellow box with a red ribbon* Ooh, what's this? '''Marco: '''Star,' no!' ''Before Star can open the present, Marco grabs it and disarms it. Bonk Choy: Is she always like this? *thinking to himself* Guess "Starco" really does exist... Jelo: 'Now that the box is disarmed, do you think we should open it? Bonk Choy: How would you know if he really did disarm it? '''Marco: '''The box's color started turning from a bright yellow to a dim black. Maybe it means it's disarmed. ''The gang open it, and no explosion happened. Bonk Choy: So...*looks into the present*...we have a clock in there? I was expecting a bomb but...a clock? Really? 'Star: '''Uhhh....what is going on? Bonk Choy: Maybe this isn't an ordinary clock. *thinks for a moment before finally...* EU-REEK-A! This isn't any ordinary clock, it's a clock bomb! ''Jelo, upon hearing the words "clock bomb", quickly snatches the clock from Bonk Choy and throws it at the dumpster. Bonk Choy: Jelo, what are you doing? We might have a clue in that clock bomb, plus Marco disarmed it. *picks up the now broken clock bomb from the dumpster* P.U. 'Jelo: '''Sorry. Panic attack. Bonk Choy: Well, you gotta pull yourself together otherwise we'll never find out who the culprit is. *sees more Echo Creek residents arguing* Great, who is it now? ''Outside, Sabrina and Leah sit in a bench, depressed. Leah freaks out and falls down to the floor crying. Some other residents, even Brittney's butler are arguing against each other, even hurting each other. Houses are on fire, the town is in a massive panic, and just when the gang least expected it, StarFan13, Alfonzo and Ferguson are staying at Marco's room (along with Star and Marco) to get away from the madness. Not to mention Jackie Lynn is behind Bonk Choy. In Marco's room.... '''Jelo: '''The town's in mass danger. I mean, look! The fire hydrant near my house just went off flying! And I just saw it hitting Sabrina! Man, what an unlucky gal. '''Milo: ''*arrives*'' Not to mention buildings on fire, eh? *The wall falls apart due to Murphy's Law* ''Whoops. '''Star: '''Yeah....about that. '''Milo:' You saw the chaos outside, right? I mean, look! The fire hydrant near Jelo's house just went off flying! And I ju– Marco: 'We get it. Jelo told us the first time. '''Milo: '''Oh. Bonk Choy: That was a hard hit. Anyway, I have a feeling that the culprit isn't within the Echo Creek residents. Anyone feels the same? Jackie Lynn: Are you crazy?! It has to be one of us. Bonk Choy: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Just a feeling of mine. Jackie Lynn: It's obvious that someone in Echo Creek is responsible! Bonk Choy: That can be true, sure. But we've been investigating houses and found that every house so far has suffered from a clock bomb present. Jackie Lynn: And I haven't seen a present in Hope's house. I still believe she's responsible! Bonk Choy: Hey, "leaf" her alone, all right? Jackie Lynn: Firstly, she's high on my suspects list, so I can't do that. Secondly, that pun was terrible. '''Milo: '''Oof. Bonk Choy: Many of my friends love my puns. I'm a pun master after all. Anyway, just lay off Hope. She might have suffered too. But I still believe that the culprit may not be an Echo Creek resident. Jackie Lynn: Has anyone outside of Echo Creek received a present like the ones we did? No. Therefore, I'm not abandoning my theory of this situation at all. '''Marco: '''Uh, we actually did– Bonk Choy: We're still under investigation, so what you said may not be true. We're trying to track down the suspect. Jackie Lynn: Investigate Hope first! I want to know if she's responsible, because I still suspect her! Bonk Choy: You know what? You're "Hope-less". And no, I'm not considering making it sound like a pun this time. C'mon guys, let's move on! ''Once the gang leaves the house, they find Becky and Zeke arguing about their relationship and not the presents, before breaking down into tears and hugging each other. 'Marco: '''Oooooooooookay. ''The gang just ignores Becky and Zeke, and goes to Sabrina's house. Outside her door lies a yellow present with red ribbon. Bonk Choy: Hey Marco, can you disarm this clock bomb? 'Marco: '''Sure thing. ''*disarms the present* ''There you go. '''Milo: '''Gee, what's with all the clock bombs? Bonk Choy puts the disarmed present aside and finds another present hidden behind it. Sabrina: *notices what is happening* Hey! Stay away from my presents! *snatches the second present from Bonk Choy* I'll open them. Bonk Choy: Wait a minute...no! ''Too late, as Sabrina gets soot all over her face as soon as the present was opened and exploded. Bonk Choy: Maybe she was too nice so Santa gave her double the presents. 'Star: '''At least the house is still intact! Sabrina: It was YOU! You sabotaged my presents! '''Star: '''But– Bonk Choy: Hey, we're only trying to assess the situation here! Sabrina: Oh really? Then why am I in a sooty mess? Bonk Choy: *tells Sabrina about what is happening* Sabrina: I must have overreacted or something. Please forgive me. '''Marco: '''That's okay. Bonk Choy: Fine. *to Jelo, Star and Marco* Well, I guess this is the last house. None of the Echo Creek residents claim to be the culprit. '''Milo: '''I know, right? ''A lamp post falls down at Sabrina thanks to Murphy's Law. The wall and the door of Sabrina's house falls down and crumbles. A fire hydrant suddenly bursts out and flies, hitting the sidewalk. All the trees in the backyard fall down, and so do the fences. All thanks to Murphy's Law. 'Milo: '''Sorry. Say, how about you have my backup backpack? It's filled with everything to make you prepared when danger strikes. *gives Sabrina his backup backpack*'' '''Sabrina: '''Uhh...thanks. '''Jelo: '''This is weird.... Bonk Choy: I'd say it's painful. Anyway, will anyone agree if I say that the culprit might not be within the Echo Creek residents? Forget what Jackie said, she's hopeless. '''Jackie Lynn: '''Hey. '''Jelo: '''Hey, were you following us? '''Star: I knew I was being watched. Bonk Choy: Is there anyone else in Echo Creek we may have missed out? Marco: 'So far, those were the only houses with those types of presents. Bonk Choy: So the house without the present must belong to the culprit! '''Jelo: '''Well, there's still more houses in Echo Creek. So, that's gonna be a tough one. Bonk Choy: We'll have to disarm every single unopened present. If one explodes, it will cause more arguments and unnecessary panic. ''A montage of the gang disarming yellow-with-red-ribbon presents in every house in Echo Creek plays. Bonk Choy: We did it! That's the last house! A bigger explosion occurs. The gang finds out that it was Janna's house again, but this time in a worse condition. '''Janna: *coughing while being covered in soot* Hi guys. So this time, I spotted red presents with yellow ribbon wrapped around my house. I knew someone was up to something, but my house exploded before I could figure out who did it. Bonk Choy: The culprit must be starting his next phase of attack! Jelo: 'Hey, wanna join us? '''Milo: '''Uh, I'm going back home. See ya! ''*leaves* 'Janna: '''Uh, sure. ''Suddenly, Bonk Choy notices some masked figure near Brittney's mansion, placing red presents with yellow ribbon around it. Bonk Choy: Guys, I think I found the culprit's appearance. '''Marco: '''Whoa, really? Bonk Choy: Take a look at Brattney's mansion! *points to the masked figure placing red presents with yellow ribbon around Brittney's mansion* Someone get the camera! Janna: Um...it's Brittney, not Brattney. Bonk Choy: Gotcha, I have hearing problems on articulation so I'm sorry if I can't pronounce words correctly sometimes. '''Marco: ''*capturing the figure on video*'' Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108